Mobile work machines, for example, off highway trucks, excavators, tractors, motor graders, wheel loaders, scrapers and the like operate in a dirty environment. Dust and other airborne particles are directed by the cooling fan of the machine through the core of the heat exchanger. These particles collect on the core of the heat exchanger and particularly the heat transfer fins. Build up of dirt over time restricts air flow and reduces heat transfer for cooling purposes. Overheating of the internal combustion engine powering the machine will occur when the build up of dirt on the radiator core is sufficient to prevent adequate heat transfer.
The machine operator currently manually cleans the radiator core of dirt using soap and water. The frequency of cleaning is a function of the work environment in which the mobile work machine operates. In extremely dirty environments, the frequency may exceed once a day. This is unacceptable as machine down time required for cleaning the radiator core reduces overall machine productivity.
Radiator cores often become exceptionally dirty before an operator addresses the need for cleaning. As a result, the internal combustion engine may operate for extended periods of time at temperatures greater than desired. This results in a reduction in the life and efficiency of engine operation.
Washing systems for heat exchangers and regenerators used in stationary, non-mobile machine applications have been known for some time. These systems tend to be bulky, complicated in construction, and not suitable for use in mobile work machine applications.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.